


Video Games

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, very very gay carmilla, very very thirsty laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla learned what a PlayStation was while Laura was away studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

Laura let out a ragged breath as she hefted her bag further up her shoulder so the strap wouldn’t slip off. She couldn’t wait to just get home and curl up in a ball next to her girlfriend and sleep for twelve hours straight. She had been wearing thin, studying late hours at the library so that Carmilla wouldn’t distract her and she could actually get some work done. Finals were kicking her ass.

As she neared room 307, she could hear someone yelling, followed by a rather loud thud.

Laura’s eyes widened as she ran the rest of the way to her dorm room and opened the door. What she found was far from what she had imagined, and even further than she had ever expected to see.

Just inside the room, a PlayStation 4 was hooked up to a flat screen, a controller sticking out of the wall. Carmilla stood in basketball shorts, a loose muscle tee, and a backwards-facing snapback grumbling under her breath.

“Carm?”

Carmilla spun around wide-eyed, which caused the shorter girl to burst out laughing. 

Carmilla scowled at her. “What?”

Laura shook her head, clutching at her stomach as she continued to laugh, “This is definitely the gayest I’ve ever seen you!”

Carmilla raised a brow, her cheeks pinking in embarrassment. The blush didn’t last long though when she said, “Really, it’s not when I’m eating you out?”

Laura’s mouth went dry with the image placed in her head. It had been a week since that last happened. 

Carmilla was smirking at her as she inched closer, pupils blown wide in anticipation. 

Laura backed up, hitting the edge of her bed and toppling back onto it as Carmilla placed her knee on the bed in between her legs to lean on.

Laura gulped, licking her lips as she took her girlfriend in. Carmilla looked really hot, and she wasn’t about to complain about what was currently happening. After all, it had been a whole week.

XXX

Laura laid back breathing heavily and her hair sticking to her forehead. “Hey, Carm?”

Carmilla pulled the covers over them. “Hmm?” 

“Why is there a controller in the wall?”

Carmilla paused, not answering for a minute as she flopped back down onto the yellow pillow. Finally in a quiet voice she muttered, “I died 33 times.”

Laura chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief, “Remind me not to leave you alone for too long ever again.”

Carmilla pouted, “I was able to survive without you for over three centuries.”

Laura rolled her eyes, "Please, you hadn't lived until you met me."

Carmilla hushed her, rolling over to press her face into Laura's shoulder, pressing a kiss there before falling asleep. 

Laura smiled, wrapping an arm around the purring vampire and settling down into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Let me know!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
